


move me in ways undefined

by littlemuch



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, French boys in love, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemuch/pseuds/littlemuch
Summary: some missing scenes from skamfr s3. porn with a little bit of plot and some feelings. i'm at waysundefined on tumblr - come say hi!





	1. you see me like a UFO

**Author's Note:**

> skam s3 just finished and i'm fucked up so i wrote these two together! enjoy!

While the quick shower in the school locker room had gotten the majority of the paint off, Lucas still feels mildly self conscious as he and Eliott take the shortcut back to the apartment. It’s close to midnight - they had spent several hours finishing their Pollock-inspired masterpiece on the wall of the foyer. The last time Eliott had walked Lucas to his place, Lucas had purposefully dawdled, determined to stretch out the walk and the conversation for as much time as he could. This time, they’re both power walking to get back to the apartment and the potential of the pull out couch. 

They stride quietly next to each other, until Lucas looks up out of the corner of his eye and catches Eliott’s gaze. Without meaning to, they simultaneously grin and let out huffs of laughter, each recognising each others’ eagerness. They chat, idly, about what Daphne might think about their somewhat creative interpretation of the decoration of the foyer wall. Eliott’s hand brushes Lucas’ as they walk, reigniting the heat in the pit of Lucas’ stomach. He had come hard against Eliott’s thigh earlier, and had then reached down between their bodies to stroke Eliott’s cock until he was spurting into his hand. Lucas was desperate for more though now - desperate for Eliott’s mouth on his neck, his chest, his inner thighs, desperate for his body to press him down onto the mattress.

Without even realising, they are suddenly outside the apartment. Eliott gently crowds Lucas towards the lobby entrance as he fumbles for his swipe card, snaking a hand round his side.

“You’re distracting me,” Lucas murmurs, heart starting to pound as Eliott presses his hand lightly against his hip. 

Eliott huffs out a laugh in response as Lucas finally gets the door open, and they make a beeline to the elevator. The trip up three stories seems to take longer than normal, but maybe that’s because Lucas is counting every single second it takes to switch between floors. It’s so quiet in the elevator that Lucas can hear his pulse in his ears. He catches Eliott’s eye again - his pupils are blown, and a smile is twitching at the corners of his mouth. Other than those soft brushes of Eliott’s hand on the way back, they haven’t touched since they left the school, and Lucas is more than ready to close the distance between them. 

They step out of the elevator into the thankfully empty hallway, and Lucas feels a lurch in his stomach that he cannot ignore anymore. They look at each other for a second, a beat passes, and then they’re just on each other, Lucas’ hands locked around Eliott’s neck, one of Eliott’s tight on the back of his head, the other grabbing at his ass. Eliott’s tongue is hot and insistent in Lucas’s mouth, stealing his breath. They break apart for a second to gasp, bodies pressed flush against each other. Lucas unlocks the apartment door hurriedly, not even bothering to turn around to see if any of his flatmates are still awake as he stumbles backwards into the darkened hallway, pulling Eliott along with a hand balled in his t-shirt. 

They sway, mouths locked together, for a long few seconds. Lucas is on his tip toes, his eyes are pressed shut, totally lost in Eliott’s body leaning into him. Eliott pulls back minutely so he can gently bite Lucas’ lip, pulling a groan from Lucas’ throat.

“Shhhhhh,” Eliott laughs softly against Lucas’ lips, and kisses him again to quiet him. The slow, wet sound of their mouths moving together is magnified by the quiet stillness of the apartment. Lucas breaks away to check that no lights are showing from under his flatmates’ doors - they all seem to be asleep, thankfully. He turns back to grab Eliott’s hand and pull him towards the couch. Heart ratcheting up several notches, Lucas unceremoniously yanks the mechanism that extends it into a bed. It’s really not an ideal sleeping situation, and it’s not particularly comfortable, but Lucas can’t bring himself to care at this point. 

Eliott slides onto the mattress, legs spread wide apart as Lucas arranges the blankets to make some semblance of a bed. Lucas feels suddenly shy, and can’t meet Eliott’s eye as he stacks some pillows at the base of the bed, casting around for something to do so he can prolong this moment for as much as he needs. Eliott’s palm slides back around his hip however, pulling Lucas towards him. Lucas looks up at last, and sees the intensity in Eliott’s gaze, which he matches with his own. Wordlessly, he climbs onto Eliott’s lap and presses his lips to his neck. Eliott gasps low as Lucas gently bites down into the thin skin, and in response runs his hands hard down Lucas’ back until he reaches his ass. Eliott hitches Lucas’ hips even closer to his, pressing their crotches firmly together. Lucas can feel him growing harder underneath him, and his cock pulses in sympathy. 

Lucas mouthes his way up to Eliott’s ear, across his cheek and back to his lips for another searing kiss, hands buried in his hair. They stay like this for a while, winding each other up with lips and teeth and tongues until they’re both suddenly panting, aching for more. Lucas sits up on his knees over Eliott, and with a firm hand to the centre of his chest pushes him down flat. Eliott goes with it, sprawling over the sheets, eyes still locked with Lucas. While sitting astride his legs Lucas strips off his paint-stained t-shirt, and runs his hands up under Eliott’s top, brushing over his hip bones, his stomach, the light trail of hair that runs from his belly button down past the band of his pants. The only light in the room is filtering through the thin curtains from the street, casting them both in a soft yellow tint.

Eliott’s stomach muscles jump as Lucas slides his hand lower, pushing past the elastic waistband and straight to his cock. He hisses, quietly, as Lucas wraps his hand around the base, stroking to the top and feeling the wet tip. Lucas grits his teeth in arousal at the realisation that he really, really wants to get his mouth around it. For a long time, attraction and arousal had been something he had to convince himself he felt, for the girls he was trying to date. Now, with Eliott lying beneath him, his large hands grasping Lucas’ thighs, he feels alive and excited and ready, almost desperate to make Eliott come. 

Lucas pulls Eliott’s pants to his knees, and without preamble shifts back and leans down to kiss the tip of his hard cock. He hears Eliott breathe in sharply through his nose, and smiles. He hasn’t done this before - but he’s watched enough gay porn furtively late at night to know the basics. 

Slowly, he opens his mouth and sinks it down around the head of Eliott’s prick, sucking at the salty wetness of the sensitive tip. He can feel Eliott’s thighs tense beneath him, and gently runs his thumbs along them, soothing. It takes him a couple of slow pulls of his mouth for Lucas to realise he should probably breathe out through his nose, so as not to choke to death. He glances up to see Eliott’s reaction as he rubs his hand around the base and runs his tongue exploratively up the vein on the underside. Eliott’s face is just visible in the dark room. His eyes are huge and hungry, staring at Lucas with his lips parted. He lets out another little gust of air as Lucas pulls off to kiss the head of his cock, and gently buries his right hand in Lucas’ hair.

“Good?” Lucas breathes, straining into the touch. Eliott grins in response and guides Lucas’s mouth back to his dick. Lucas gladly goes.

If possible it feels like Eliott is growing harder under Lucas’ tongue. They’re both making noise now, quickly losing control of the quietness they were trying to maintain for his flatmates’ sake. Lucas lets out a muffled moan against Eliott’s cock as he slides his hand between his body and the mattress, desperate for friction. Eliott sees this and taps Lucas’ jaw, sliding him up and off. Lucas, panting, goes to ask why until he feels Eliott’s arms wrap around him and pull him up his body so he can get his tongue in his mouth, licking his taste off of Lucas’ lips.

Eliott seems intent now to be the one to be in control. He shoves his pants the rest of the way down his legs, yanks his top over his head and flips Lucas over onto his back, maybe a little too vigorously. They freeze comically for a second as the bed frame lets out a loud squeak, and giggle breathlessly against each others’ mouths. 

They go from laughing to kissing in a matter of seconds, Lucas stretching his jaw wide to accommodate Eliott’s hot tongue. There is no part of their bodies that isn’t touching. Eliott shifts his thigh between Lucas’ legs, pressing steadily against his cock so that Lucas can rock down against it. Lucas digs his nails into Eliott’s broad shoulders as Eliott’s bare cock touches his through the thin material of his sweatpants. Lucas feels so in touch with every single cell of his body, every single inch of skin that is connected to Eliott’s.

Eliott pushes Lucas’ sweatpants down his thighs, shifting up slightly so that Lucas can toe them off the rest of the way. He sighs into Eliott’s mouth as they’re finally fully naked again. Lucas tilts his hips up so he can wrap his thighs arounds Eliott’s waist. For a second, they stop kissing, and just look at each other while they embrace. Eliott’s face is so warm and happy above him that Lucas needs to take a few seconds to press their foreheads together and exhale softly, savouring the moment.

It doesn’t take very long though for Lucas’ cock to make its demands known. Their mouths collide again as Lucas grinds his hips up against Eliott’s stomach. Eliott inelegantly licks his palm and snakes his hand down between them. He wraps it deftly around both their cocks, stroking them together until Lucas is trembling.

When Lucas is gasping against his mouth Eliott breaks off and lowers his head, leaves a trail of sucking kisses down Lucas’ neck to his nipples. He traces his lips over his ribcage, his stomach, follows the line of Lucas’ body down to the dark thatch of pubic hair above his hard cock. 

Not breaking eye contact, Eliott slides onto his knees on the floor and pulls Lucas into a sitting position on the side of the bed. He runs his hands against the grain of hair on Lucas’ thighs, and presses a kiss to the base of his stomach. Eliott licks his lips and sinks his hot mouth quickly onto Lucas’ cock, making him let out a moaned “putain!” as he rubs the sensitive underside with his tongue. 

Lucas’ whole existence has narrowed down the sensation he is currently experiencing. Mika could walk in and start giving commentary and he wouldn’t care, wouldn’t notice. Eliott squeezes his thigh as he really starts to suck, cheeks hollowing out around the length of Lucas’ cock. With shaking hands, Lucas gently strokes the side of Eliott’s face, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind his ear. When Eliott starts to stroke his balls with his free hand, Lucas tips his head back and breathes, staring blankly at the ceiling above. Eliott pulls him a little further forward off the bed so that he can move his fingers further back, moving from his balls to the sensitive skin just beyond them.

Looking up with a question in his eyes, Eliott stills his hand. Lucas looks down at him, chest heaving and face red, and sharply nods. His eyes roll up as Eliott’s hand slips further back, fingers moving over his asscheek before reaching his hole. With one finger Eliott rubs, careful and dry. Lucas shudders against the touch, leaning back so he can lift his legs a little higher, grant Eliott some more access. Eliott smiles, dirty, and leans in so he can let loose a trail of saliva down Lucas’s inner thigh. With his left hand he holds up Lucas’ leg and with his right he continues to massage Lucas’ hole, getting it wet with his spit.

When Lucas is grinding up desperately against his finger, Eliott gets his mouth back around his cock. As Eliott sucks the sensitive head, he slides a finger inside Lucas. Lucas jerks a little at the feeling, pushing back against it. Even with just a finger he feels full, but good, with a tingle in the pit of his stomach that’s quickly transforming into a full body rush. He gasps Eliott’s name as Eliott simultaneously sinks almost all the way down onto his dick and brushes up against something deep inside Lucas that makes his thighs flex and his toes curl. It only takes a few more pulls of Eliott’s mouth, a few more pushes of his finger against his prostate for Lucas to be shaking and sighing, on the edge of orgasm. 

“I’m - I’m about to come, pull off,” Lucas hisses, but Eliott makes a little grunt and anchors himself more firmly, groping at Lucas’ hip. At this, Lucas is done. He tips back and comes hard into Eliott’s waiting mouth, letting out a little whimper as Eliott swallows and gently withdraws his finger. 

Chest heaving, Lucas goes to reach between Eliott’s legs. Eliott however has his own agenda. He gently flips Lucas over and onto his stomach on the bed, pushes his legs up and apart. Lucas turns his head and breathes deeply as he feels Eliott skim his hands over his ass and pull his cheeks apart. He runs his thumb again over Lucas’ hole, making him shiver. Eliott slides his hard prick between Lucas’ thighs, grinding against his sensitive skin. Although he just came, Lucas feels his cock jerk as Eliott gently rubs the head of his cock against his ass. Eliott blankets Lucas’ body with his own so he can kiss his shoulder blade and the back of his neck. Lucas can hear the quick slap of Eliott pulling himself off, and pushes his ass back so he can get his dick between his thighs.

Lucas thinks wildly of a different bed, a private space where they can do whatever they want, be as loud as they like. His stomach clenches at the thought of Eliott inside him, his tongue in his mouth, his cock in his ass, his hands holding him so firmly. Lucas reaches back to grab onto the hand Eliott is gripping his hip with so he can intertwine their fingers, squeezing them tightly at the thought of having him even closer than this. 

With a sigh, Eliott starts to come hard and hot against Lucas’ thighs. They both ride it out until he’s done. Lucas’ inner thighs and the crease of his ass are wet with Eliott’s spit and cum; he is messy and satisfied and suddenly very tired. Eliott leans forward again to press his lips to his neck, his shoulder blade, and then right down to the small of his back. They roll apart from each other, breathing slow and heavy, looking at each other in the gloom. Lucas can’t stop himself from smiling, in that moment, at the vaguely goofy, sated look on Eliott’s face. He reaches out and gently strokes his eyebrow and then down to his jaw. 

For a while, they lie there, just breathing. Eliott breaks the spell by leaning up to grab a tissue from the side table so that he can wipe up the worst of his mess. He flops back down beside Lucas, face inches away from him. Lucas leans forward so he can kiss him again softly, a faint echo of the hard, gasping kisses they had shared before. Pulling away slightly so he can brush their noses together, Eliott smiles softly.

“You’re beautiful when you come,” he says softly, but with enough force behind it that Lucas feels a hot lick of desire course down his body yet again. Two can play at that game.

“Well, the next time you come I want it to be inside me,” Lucas whispers back, smirking in triumph when Eliott freezes and looks at him with dark, turned-on eyes. They stare at each other for a while, stunned with the pleasure of what they’d just done and excited at the thought of what they had yet to do with each other. Gradually, Eliott’s breathing slows and he falls into a deep sleep. Lucas watches him for a while, thinking. 

Lucas thinks about how strange, and huge, and amazing it felt to kiss and touch someone that he knew he that he wanted with every single part of him - body and mind and soul, too. Everything was different, now that he knew how this felt. He had finally had something good and right and real. There was no going back.


	2. i love you as certain dark things are to be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a second missing scene - this one after the final clip. thank you for reading xoxoxo

Warm and happy off of beer and his friends’ company, Lucas leads his boyfriend up to the apartment by hand. Eliott twines their fingers together, humming a little bit as they walk. Once inside, Lucas goes to the kitchen to assemble some sort of dinner for the two of them. Manon had gone to Emma’s place for the night - Lucas hadn’t pushed, because she seemed upset, but he’s sure it had something to do with Charles. 

Lucas’ phone buzzes in his back pocket, and he checks it to see a message from Mika - a selfie of himself and Lisa on a train, Lisa looking grumpily at the camera. Both of their parents live in the same town outside of Paris, so they were travelling up there for the weekend - a fact Lucas had forgotten in the past week, given how wrapped up in Eliott he had been.

He feels Eliott’s hands touch his hips from behind, and tilts his head to the side so that Eliott can place his chin on the space between his shoulder and his neck. Eliott’s lips press gently against his skin, mouth soft and warm.

“Everything ok?” Eliott says in Lucas’ ear.

“Great, actually. I just realised we have this place to ourselves for the night,” Lucas replies with a smile, turning in Eliott’s arms so he can look him in the eye.

Eliott raises his eyebrows slightly at that, arms sliding around Lucas’ waist. “Really? Great, we can watch Netflix or play scrabble as late as we want--”

Lucas cuts him off with a hard kiss, laughing slightly into Eliott’s mouth. “That’s really what you want to do with those minutes you promised me, huh? You can’t think of anything else you’d like to do?”

As it turns out, Eliott does have some better ideas. He pulls Lucas flush against his body and walks him backwards towards the living room, kissing his mouth. They set up the bed in record time and crawl into it. Eliott slides on top of Lucas, pressing him down into the mattress and kissing him so deeply that it makes Lucas’ head spin.

They haven’t done anything more than kiss since Lucas found Eliott under the bridge and brought him home, but it feels like something is about to happen. It’s apparent in the intensity of Eliott’s gaze as he starts to strip off, pushing his pants and t-shirt off and throwing them to the side without looking before going for Lucas’ zipper.

Eliott kneels above him as Lucas gets naked, with a hot, hungry look in his eye that’s getting Lucas’ dick hard. Lucas’ breath shudders as Eliott presses their bare bodies back together again finally, jerking at the feeling of their cocks touching between them. 

They’re both hard now, and Lucas can feel Eliott’s heartbeat pounding in his chest, because it exactly matches how fast his own heart is racing. He pulls Eliott down for another kiss, sucking Eliott’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down gently. 

Eliott pulls off and presses their foreheads together. “What do you want?” he murmurs. “What’s going to make you feel good?”

Lucas looks up through his eyelashes at Eliott above him, and decides to ask for what he’s wanted for quite some time now. “I want you to fuck me,” he replies, smiling when Eliott pulls back with his jaw clenched in surprise.

Eliott doesn’t say anything for a second, just kisses Lucas hard and hot in astonishment. Lucas feels Eliott’s hand migrate up his thigh and over his hips to rub at his hard cock. 

“I’d do anything for you,” Eliott says quietly as Lucas tips his head back onto the pillow at the feeling of his hand around him.

Lucas had had the foresight to buy some lube and condoms a few weeks ago, so he reaches over to grab them from where he stashed them under the bed. He hands them to Eliott, biting his lip as Eliott pulls a condom off the roll. He places them on the pillow next to Lucas and pushes him down onto his back again. Eliott leans over him and runs his fingers lightly from Lucas’ collarbone to his thigh, lighting his body up with every stroke. He purposefully, evilly, avoids Lucas’ cock until Lucas is whining desperately. 

Lucas has had enough of waiting. He grabs Eliott’s treacherous fingers and slides them into his mouth, sucking them hard to get them wet. Eliott’s breathing falters at this, and they lock eyes with the sudden shared knowledge that everything is about to change.

Eliott pulls his fingers out of Lucas’ mouth so he can replace them with his tongue. He pushes Lucas’ legs up and back, and slides between them, propping the backs of his knees against his broad shoulders. Lucas grows harder at the sight of Eliott between his legs, and twitches up with a undignified whimper as Eliott gets his mouth around Lucas’ cock.

Lucas grabs the lube off the pillow as Eliott moves his mouth in slow pulls, eyes closed and lashes long and dark against his cheek. His hips are grinding against the mattress, which normally Lucas would be happy with, but tonight he wants Eliott’s hips pressed up against his with his cock hard inside him. He tugs at Eliott’s hair to get his attention, causing Eliott to slide off his dick with a wet pop. Chest shuddering slightly, Lucas hands Eliott the bottle silently and closes his eyes as he feels Eliott slide two lube-wet fingers up his inner thigh.

Eliott kisses at the head of Lucas’ cock, and rubs gently at Lucas’ hole with his fingers. Everything feels perfect, and huge, and overwhelmingly good as Eliott slips a finger past his rim, and then the other.  
Eliott fingers him until Lucas is open and shaking. “Fuck me,” he gasps out as Eliott slides in a third finger, desperate and ready.

“Like this? On your back?”

“Yes, please, I want to be able to kiss you,” Lucas murmurs. Eliott smiles and kisses him one last time before sliding his fingers out and retrieving the condom from the tangled sheets. He rolls it onto his dick swiftly and kneels between Lucas’ wide open legs, holding his legs up at an angle so he can see everything.

Lucas flushes as he feels Eliott’s gaze on him, but he’s not embarrassed. It feels unbelievably good to be wanted this much.

It takes a few fumbling tries, but Lucas tilts his hips back far enough that Eliott can line his cock up against his hole. Eliott catches his eye as he starts to slide in, searching for any sign of discomfort. Lucas smiles and tilts his chin up so that Eliott gets the hint and leans in to kiss him, sweet and hot. 

Eliott is going so slowly though and it’s driving Lucas insane. He wants it all, and he wants it now, even if it hurts a little. He wraps his legs around Eliott’s waist, anchoring their bodies together. One more push of Eliott’s hips and he’s fully inside, pulling a groan from deep within Lucas’ throat.

His whole body feels hot and supremely sensitive. Lucas can feel Eliott’s long eyelashes brush against the thin skin of his neck, can feel the ridges of Eliott’s hip bones against his thighs, can feel every minute movement of Eliott’s cock inside him. Eliott tilts up from where he’s buried in the crook of Lucas’ neck to kiss him again, hard and desperate. Lucas lets out a little gasp as Eliott’s surge upwards presses him against something inside him that sends a jolt of pleasure straight up his spine. Without thinking, Lucas clenches down hard on Eliott’s cock and locks his legs even tighter around his body.

“You ok?” Eliott whispers, shoulders trembling slightly with the effort it takes to stay still and not just start fucking Lucas the way he wants. 

“Yeah, yeah, just go for it, please,” Lucas grits out, spreading his legs even wider and pushing his hips up to meet Eliott’s so that Eliott knows that he’s ready, that he can take it. Eliott lets out a small moan in response and clasps his hands over Lucas’ head, bracketing him with his body.

With a shuddered breath, Eliott pulls out slightly and gently rocks back in, testing. Lucas exhales in relief, and slides his right hand down from Eliott’s shoulder to his ass, gently gripping the soft flesh. He twines his other hand in the hair at the back of Eliott’s head, giving it a slight tug so that he can pull Eliott’s face to his.

They kiss without finesse. Eliott’s mouth is hot and wet and he sucks on Lucas’ tongue as he slowly begins to build up a rhythm with his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Lucas’ ass with gradually deeper strokes. Every other stroke he manages to hit that spot that makes Lucas’ vision blur, and before long he’s sweating, gasping, grabbing at Eliott so that he’ll fuck him harder just like that.

“Is it good, baby?” Eliott asks when Lucas is keening, his hips pumping steadily.

“You know it is, putain, just like that, c’mon,” Lucas groans, fucking back against Eliott’s thrusts, rubbing his hard dick against his stomach, determined to make him as overwhelmed as he’s feeling right now. With a sudden burst of inspiration, Lucas tilts his body to roll them, which Eliott goes along with easily. Eliott’s cock slips out as they roll, leaving Lucas empty and straddling his waist, knees pressed against his sides and now in control.

Lucas balances himself on Eliott’s chest with one hand and reaches behind him with the other, realigning Eliott’s cock with his hole. He inhales and lifts his hips so that he can slowly slide back down, a smirk spreading across his face as Eliott’s mouth falls open and his forehead creases at the sensation of Lucas astride him. Lucas’ smirk dissolves quickly though as he realises how fucking deep Eliott can get in this position - the hot, hard pressure of Eliott’s cock is making his whole back break out in sweat.  
With a little experimental roll of his hips, Lucas starts to move. Eliott’s large hands grasp at his hips, fingers digging in to the flesh of his thighs. The wrecked look on Eliott’s face - his blown out pupils, his open mouth, his flushed cheeks - makes Lucas even hotter, and he moves his hands to either side of Eliott’s head so he can move for real.

Lucas starts grinding his hips, sending a sharp, sweet pleasure throughout his lower body and straight to his dick. He lets out a breath he didn’t even realise he had been holding and leans down so he can press a kiss onto Eliott’s jaw, overwhelmed with the feeling of Eliott under him like this.

Eliott wraps his hand around the back of Lucas’ neck so their faces are centimetres apart. His other hand is on Lucas’ ass cheek, not guiding his movement, just holding on for dear life.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Lucas, je t’aime,” Eliott whispers, but his words trail off into shocked grunts as Lucas sits up slightly so he can bounce properly on his cock.

Lucas feels like he’s about to cry, or hysterically laugh, or come all over Eliott’s chest. He moves his hand so that he can jerk himself off, but Eliott knocks his hand away and replaces it with his own, palm moving fast over Lucas’ leaking cock. The slap of their bodies colliding with each thrust should be funny, he thinks, but the sound actually is egging him on. All Lucas sees, hears, feels is Eliott underneath him, around him, inside him. He leans back suddenly, hands moving behind himself to grasp Eliott’s thighs and lets himself grind harder on Eliott’s cock. 

This angle proves to be too much for the both of them, as Eliott’s next few thrusts against Lucas’ prostate send him straight over the edge, spurting over Eliott’s hand. As Lucas’ ass clenches he feels Eliott pulse hard and hot inside him, coming with a moaned “oh, Lucas, god, fuck!” 

Lucas leans back over, body relaxed and trembling, so he can gently kiss Eliott’s mouth. He buries his face in Eliott’s neck as Eliott slides out of him, leaving him wet and empty. Eliott’s lips brush his cheek, his jaw, his temple as they lie there, bodies sweaty and sticky and exhausted.

After a few minutes of this, Eliott gently rolls Lucas onto his side so he can get up to dispose of the condom and grab a few tissues to clean them both up. Lucas slides onto his back, hand on his stomach so he can watch Eliott as he walks completely naked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He brings it back and hands it to Lucas, who sits up to take a deep sip. Eliott drinks from it once he’s done, tilting his head back to drain it. Lucas watches his throat move as he swallows and feels a little twinge in his belly. He’s not sure if it’s lust, or appreciation of Eliott’s body, or yet another rush of love that he gets when he sees Eliott like this - after sex, unguarded, completely private and just for him.

Eliott sees Lucas watching him and leans in again to kiss him, mouth wet. Lucas lies back, pulling Eliott down with him. Eliott pulls the sheets up around them and places his head on Lucas’ chest, ear over his heart. Within minutes, they’re both asleep. 

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._  
_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_  
_so I love you because I know no other way_

_than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_  
_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_  
_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

_Pablo Neruda Sonnet XVII_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing these two boning as it turns out. Thank you so much for your lovely comments, I hope you enjoy this installment. xoxoxox


	3. and I said to the star consume me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little look into the near future.

For Eliott, getting up in the morning is often a slow process. He wakes up incrementally, slowly building up the will to open his eyes, emerge from under the blankets, leave the soft warm safety of his bed. It’s been noticeably easier lately though, because more often than not he wakes up to Lucas wheeze-snoring next to him. It’s early on a Saturday morning, so Lucas’ flat is near-silent. It’s been a week since Manon properly moved into the place next door, so Lucas officially has his own room and his own bed that didn’t need to be assembled every night, a fact that Eliott is extremely grateful for. 

After they had first spent the night in the same bed Eliott had left Lucas a drawing, telling him he was beautiful when he slept. He’d meant it, but he hadn’t told him that he’d come to that conclusion after watching him sleep for a decently embarrassing amount of time. During the day Lucas tends to hold himself up tightly, face neutral and guarded. In sleep, his body is completely relaxed, languid, his full mouth slightly open and his face sweet and slack and soft. Even when Eliott can’t sleep, it’s relaxing to watch the slow, steady fall and rise of Lucas’ shoulders as he rests on his stomach. It’s easy for Eliott to curl around him and let Lucas’ warmth radiate through him, and feel at peace.

When Eliott rolls over to check the time, his phone flashes with a reminder that he has to make another doctor’s appointment soon, to talk to his psychiatrist about his medication. Although the message is enough to spur a flare of anxiety low in his belly, Eliott waits it out. He breathes in through his nose and reminds himself that he has his meds for a reason, that he’s got nothing to be ashamed of. It is daunting to think about taking medication for an indefinite amount of time, for a mental illness he does not feel fully in control of - but it’s even more daunting to think about letting himself free fall. Eliott knows he can’t rely just on his meds, or just on Lucas, or just on exercise, or just on sleep or weed or sex to make himself feel better. It’s a combination of a ton of different things that help him quiet down the noise in his mind. For the first time in a long time though, he has the energy to do all that he can to manage. It can be exhausting and frustrating to have to work so hard to be ok, but that’s lessened somewhat by the fact that Lucas is by his side. This is true in an emotional sense but also in a physical sense, as Lucas is currently fast asleep next to him, breath soft against the back of his neck. 

According to Eliott’s phone, it’s just past eight. Early for a Saturday, but not so early that Lucas would grouch at him for waking him up. Besides, Eliott’s not planning on making him get out of bed - quite the opposite, in fact. He rolls back over and leans in to gently kiss the side of Lucas’ face. He’s warm, and smells like sleep and coconut soap and boy. Eliott can’t get enough of it. He brushes his fingers lightly over Lucas’ jaw, moving his lips to his ear. Lucas makes a small noise in response, and his eyes slide open the smallest amount. He sighs as Eliott gently nibbles his earlobe, and reaches up with one hand to touch Eliott’s cheek.

“Good morning,” Eliott murmurs into the ear he’s nuzzling.

“Salut,” Lucas whispers back, voice husky with sleep. He pulls Eliott’s face towards him for a kiss. They both have a little bit of morning breath, but it seems to cancel out as Eliott deepens the kiss and Lucas opens his mouth to welcome Eliott’s tongue.

They stay like that for a few minutes, kissing slow and deep, touching each other only with their mouths and their hands on each other’s faces. Their bodies are mirroring each other, curved inwards toward each other, feet tangling together as they continue to kiss.

Eliott pulls away for a second to catch his breath, and props himself up on his forearms so he can look. Lucas is beautiful in the morning. His hair is messy and his lips are pink and his skin glows warm and golden in the light filtering in through the curtains. Eliott wants to consume him, or photograph him, or paint him just as he is right now, so he can always remember it. 

“...Are you just going to keep staring at me? Or are you going to come back down here?” Lucas says lightly, but with a teasing edge, eyes warm with affection.

“Just give me a second,” Eliott huffs in response, tracing his fingers down from Lucas’ hairline to his jawbone before sliding his open mouth back onto Lucas’. They kiss harder this time, and Lucas grasps Eliott’s bicep so that he can pull him on top of him. Their whole bodies are touching now, and Eliott is suddenly very aware of the line of Lucas’ half hard dick pressing against his thigh. He grinds down on it, just a little, to hear Lucas exhale and feel him grind up against the weight of his body.

“Want me to do something about this?” Eliott questions, and Lucas rolls his eyes expressively.

“No thanks, get out my bed right now please,” he says, archly. Eliott laughs and presses his mouth to his neck, biting down a little while rubbing the soft skin of Lucas’ stomach.

“Are you sure?” he asks again, tracing his fingers against the boxer material over Lucas’ cock, watching carefully as Lucas’ eyes slide shut and his mouth opens in a wordless gasp.

“Okay, fine, you can stay. But you have a job to do,” Lucas replies, the brattiness of his words undercut by the neediness of his tone. Eliott laughs, and kisses him softly, and then with feeling, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently.

Eliott wastes no time, and pushes his hand into Lucas’ boxers so that he can wrap it around his cock and get him fully hard. He rubs steadily until Lucas is wet at the tip, so that he can lightly trace his tongue around his slit and make him whimper. He feels that urge to consume him again, looking at Lucas spread out underneath him, skin warm and cock hard and wanting Eliott with his whole body. Eliott urges Lucas over and onto his belly, sliding a hand between his hips and the mattress so he can keep rubbing his prick while he gets him situated on his knees, round little ass tilted up.

Lucas is breathing heavily and shakily into the pillow, and Eliott can see a flush spreading down his cheeks to the back of his neck. He swallows and nods quickly when Eliott asks him if he’s ok, if he wants this, and rises up onto his elbows and knees, spreading his legs a little. 

Eliott trails a series of kisses down Lucas’ spine, resting his cheek briefly on the warm dip of his lower back. He runs his fingers over the twin dimples on either side of Lucas’ tailbone, and gently squeezes his ass cheek, enjoying how big his hand looks splayed over his soft flesh.

Without preamble, he pulls Lucas’ asscheeks apart and run his thumb down between them. They showered together the night before so he doesn’t hesitate - he just gets his mouth over his hole, gently licking the thin skin with a careful tongue. He feels Lucas shudder slightly under him, and notices as Lucas spreads his legs slightly wider, giving Eliott more access.

Eliott grunts slightly and presses his mouth down again, harder this time, giving Lucas warm wet pressure against his sensitive skin. He eats Lucas out until his inner thighs are quivering and wet. Eliott’s tongue and jaw are getting sore with the repetitive movement but he feels possessed, working them over and over as Lucas whimpers loudly beneath him. 

Guiltily Eliott realizes he’s been neglecting Lucas’ hard cock in favour of his ass, and wraps his fingers around it. He’s surprised when Lucas knocks his hand away and looks up to see Lucas scrabbling in the drawer for a half empty tube of lube and a condom. He shoves it at Eliott and slides back onto his stomach, looking over his shoulder with a look that makes Eliott desperate to get inside him right that second.

Eliott slicks Lucas up quickly, rolls the condom on and squirts a little extra lube onto his dick for a good measure. He’d been fairly hard the entire time he had his face buried in Lucas’ ass but now he can’t think of anything else than how much he wants to fuck him. He leans over Lucas so that he can kiss the side of his mouth from behind as he starts to ease his cock into him.

It’s always overwhelming for both of them - that first push inside, when nothing else exists but the sensation you’re experiencing. Lucas opens up for him, tight and hot, and lets out a small cry as Eliott sinks further in. He’s shaking a little bit under Eliott’s hands, and Eliott gives him a little questioning “are-you-ok” squeeze.

“Fuck me,” Lucas breathes out in response, so Eliott gives in and gives him what he wants. He starts off quick and shallow, letting Lucas relax around him and stroking his hips and his hard cock. It quickly becomes apparent this isn’t enough though as Lucas reaches blindly behind him to grab his ass and urge him to go faster, harder. Eliott obliges, bearing down with his hips until Lucas is almost flat against the bed, hips tilted up so Eliott can get in deep.

Eliott shifts forward so that his chest is pressed against Lucas’ back; from this distance he can kiss over his shoulders and lightly bite at his neck. Lucas is making vaguely undignified, high-pitched grunts that are making Eliott insane, spurring him to fuck him even harder. There’s almost no room between their bodies - all Eliott can hear are Lucas’ moans and his own heavy, desperate panting. Their shared breath is heating up the air around them and Eliott can feel Lucas’ back getting damp with sweat. He hears Lucas’ breath hitch as he changes the angle of his thrusts, and grins in success as he starts to hit that spot again and again and Lucas begins to unravel underneath him. 

It takes a few more thrusts before Lucas starts to come hard against the sheets. Eliott is too late to catch it all in his hand but he strokes Lucas through the last of it before pulling out and stripping off the condom. Lucas rolls over onto his back, stomach wet with his own cum, and watches as Eliott gets himself off. He pulls Eliott’s mouth to his just as Eliott lets go, adding to the mess on his midriff. They kiss sloppily, happily, smiling against each others’ mouths.

Eliott rests his head on Lucas’ chest as they both come down. Lucas’s fingers comb idly through his hair, gently stroke the shell of his ear. They breathe in each other, bodies warm and satisfied.

Eliott tilts his head up so he can catch Lucas’ eye, a smirk building at the corners of his mouth. 

“Did I do my job? Was it up to your standards?” he says, feeling a smile spread across his face as Lucas once again rolls his eyes, unable however to stop his matching smile unfurl. 

They lie there until the sun is high in the sky, and the need for coffee becomes too much.


	4. i want your body, your music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat asked for a chapter at Eliott's place - here it is, bon appetit!

Although he and Lucas spend the vast majority of their time together, Eliott has come to realise that the bulk of that time is spent at Lucas’ flat, alternating between having sex, annoying Lisa and Mika, or having sex _to_ annoy Lisa and Mika. Other than when he’d invited Lucas around with the pretense of giving him beer but with the intention of getting to know him, or the disastrous Friday night double date with Chloe and Lucille which had lead ultimately to their first kiss, Lucas hadn’t spent a lot of time at Eliott’s place.

Therefore, when his parents tell him they’re going away for a few nights, Eliott starts to imagine Lucas back in his flat with him, playing the piano in the living room and sleeping in his bed and staring, appalled, at his latest bold culinary invention. 

**My parents are away, come stay at mine tonight for a change.** he texts Lucas after class. **If you’re lucky I’ll cook for you.**  
**Yes to staying over, absolutely not to your cooking.** Lucas replies. **I’ll order pizza - it’ll the only way I can escape permanently scarred tastebuds.**

Eliott grins, and flips his phone over so he concentrate on the revision he has to do for his upcoming exam. It’s only partly successful though - his mind keeps drifting back to Lucas and his laugh and his body and the taste of his mouth, and the hot, happy feeling he infallibly creates every time Eliott thinks of him.

The end of the week can’t come around soon enough. Once school finally finishes, Eliott and Lucas ride the bus back to Eliott’s apartment, holding hands all the way home. They stop at the tiny pizza parlour near Eliott’s building and grab a large pepperoni pizza and a few beers. They claim the entire living room, moving the sofa and the coffee table so they can stretch out and eat and turn on some Netflix series, the French subtitles of which seem fairly dubious.

The evening rolls by, calmly and happily. Lucas starts to imitate the American actors’ dialogue, with exaggerated arm movements and a slightly terrible accent which makes Eliott’s eyes crinkle up with laughter. They pay more attention to each other than the show, chatting about their friends, Eliott’s impending exams, Lucas’ mother. It feels unbelievably good to be in their own little world like this - Eliott feels a fantasy forming, one of their own private apartment, away from parents and roommates. It would be a space just for them to be together - not just so they didn’t have to muffle every noise while they had sex. He could make art and coffee in the morning and Lucas could play the piano and sing to him. It’s a golden-tinged, far off fantasy, but Eliott holds onto it all the same.

It’s getting late as the series finally ends, and Eliott honestly couldn’t name any of the characters or give any details of the major plot points off the top of his head. He’s far too comfortable on the sofa to move to his bed, and Lucas seems to be fairly awake as he selects some documentary on flat earthers that he’s been telling Eliott about for quite a while, so Eliott just settles in for the long haul.

The last time they’d sat together alone on this sofa, there had been a carefully chosen amount of space between them, that had diminished slowly as they had smoked and talked and clumsily flirted with each other. Now, it’s close to midnight, and Lucas has his legs slung over Eliott’s lap and one arm curled around Eliott’s shoulders so that he can slump into his side. Eliott can feel his fingers rubbing slow, tiny circles on the sensitive skin of his neck. He closes his eyes at the sensation and lets the documentary fade into background noise, tucking his face into the crook of Lucas’ arm.

Eliott dozes for an unknown length of time until Lucas shifts his legs to the floor. He opens his eyes at the sudden loss of warmth and looks up blearily at Lucas as he leans forward to grab the remote from the coffee table and flick the tv off.

“Is the movie done?” Eliott asks, voice a little rough from sleep. 

“Yeah - do you remember anything they were actually talking about?” Lucas says with a small warm smile. His face is shadowed in the barely lit room, which turns his eyes dark and hypnotic. 

Eliott sits up from his slumped over position and stretches, catlike, spine curving over the pillows. “Nope, I figured you could just explain all their theories to me,” he says with a lazy grin, crossing his arms behind his head to loosen up his shoulders. Lucas doesn’t respond straight away, so Eliott glances over to see him staring at the exposed stretch of skin between the raised hem of his t-shirt and the low-slung band of his sweatpants.

Eliott quirks his eyebrows up at Lucas’ distraction, and wiggles them suggestively when Lucas finally tears his eyes away and meets his gaze.

“See something you like?” he says in a mock version of a sexy voice, smirking as Lucas flushes slightly and rolls his eyes. With a laugh, Eliott straightens up and goes to primly pull his shirt back down over his exposed belly. Lucas catches his hand before he can, however, and runs his hand along the flat muscle, dipping his fingers into the waistband of Eliott’s pants.

With a grin, Eliott gently pushes Lucas back against the couch cushions, and slides his long legs so he can straddle Lucas’ lap. He places his hands on either side of Lucas’ head, and leans in to kiss him, gently at first and then with more intensity. Lucas’ hands go straight to his back, stroking down the length of it til they reach his ass. Eliott pushes his hips down in encouragement and deepens the kiss as Lucas digs his fingers into the soft flesh, locking their bodies together. 

They kiss like that until Eliott’s head is spinning. All he can feel is Lucas’ warm body beneath him and his hands travelling from Eliott’s ass to his thighs to his sensitive sides. Lucas tugs at the hem of his cotton tee and slides it up over his head so that he can press his lips to the center of Eliott’s chest. Eliott bows his head so that his face is buried in Lucas’ hair as Lucas migrates to his nipples, and inhales sharply when he lightly bites down on one.

He feels his cock twitch as Lucas continues mouthing across his chest. Eliott can tell that Lucas is hard underneath him, so he shifts slightly so he can rub his ass strategically against the seam of Lucas’ shorts. As he does this, Lucas digs his teeth a little harder than before into the corded muscle of Eliott’s neck, pulling a little groan from deep within Eliott’s throat.

They pull apart, mouths barely centimetres from each other. Lucas’ hand has stilled on Eliott’s ass, holding him in place straight over his obvious erection. Eliott’s whole body feels lit up, buzzing with excitement. He needs Lucas’ tongue and his fingers and his hard cock, actually, to fulfil this sudden, burning need. He’s tried it out by himself before with fingers, but he wants Lucas to be the one to give it to him this time.

“As comfortable as I am right now, I think we should probably go to my room,” Eliott says quietly.

“ _Ah ouais?_ |” Lucas says, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. I’d feel weird sitting on this sofa with my parents if I knew I’d ridden your cock on it. I think I should spare them that,” Eliott replies sweetly.

Lucas’ jaw drops slightly before he can control it. 

“You’re such a good son,” he says belatedly, trying to sound blasé but betrayed by the immediate flush that spreads across his face and the almost comical widening of his pupils as he processes Eliott’s words.

With a smile, Eliott slides off his lap and pulls him by hand towards his bedroom. The room feels almost unfamiliar at this point - Eliott has been spending so much at Lucas’ apartment that it feels strange to be pressing Lucas down onto his own sheets, surrounded by his own art on the walls and the clothes pile haphazardly balanced on the desk chair and the books stacked up under the bed. 

He gets Lucas undressed quickly and pushes at the blankets so they can slide under them together, warm and naked. Eliott ends up on his back, his legs spread wide with Lucas slotted in between them. They’re both seriously hard at this point, and Eliott can feel the slick from the tip of Lucas’ cock sliding wetly across his lower stomach. When Eliott presses his hips up to meet Lucas, they both groan at the sensation of their cocks rubbing together. Eliott has half a mind to just get off like this, grinding wet and messy together until they both come, but when he feels Lucas’ hand slide down to his balls and to the soft skin beyond, he remembers what he really, really wants tonight.

Eliott sits up slightly so he can pull lube and and a condom from the bedside cabinet. He wordlessly hands them to Lucas, and settles back onto the bed, tilting his hips slightly up. He feels a smile creep across his face at the hungry expression on Lucas’ face as he slicks his fingers up and grabs Eliott’s thigh with his hand, angling him so he can see properly. 

At the first brush of Lucas’ wet fingers, Eliott closes his eyes. Lucas is cautious and gentle, slowly massaging the hot skin around his rim. He slides the tip of one finger in, eyes flickering between his hand and Eliott’s face, checking for his reaction. Eliott smiles at his questioning expression and nods, wrapping his hand around Lucas’ wrist and urging him on.

Slowly, Lucas starts to take Eliott apart. He’s gentle until Eliott is biting his lip and pushing back against his fingers. Once Eliott is inhaling sharply through his nose and his dick is dripping against his stomach, Lucas starts to curve his fingers up. He’s searching for the place where he can press down firmly make Eliott moan, and finds it with a little effort. 

After Lucas has graduated to three long fingers in his ass, Eliott decides that he’s had enough and that in fact he needs Lucas’ cock inside him before he comes all over himself. He pushes Lucas’ hand away, wincing slightly at the loss.

“I’m ready,” he says firmly to Lucas who is looking up at him from between his thighs with a flushed face. Lucas shakily nods and kneels in front of him. With fumbling hands he opens the condom and rolls it down his cock, which looks more than ready to join the proceedings.

With a hand on the back of his neck, Eliott pulls Lucas down towards him so that they can kiss. Their bodies are pressed flush against each other, and Lucas’ tongue is hot in Eliott’s mouth, so much so that Eliott feels like they are melting together. He blindly gropes for a pillow that he can place under his hips, giving Lucas the best possible access.

Without pulling his mouth away from Eliott’s, Lucas grabs his cock and starts rubbing it gently against his hole. He sinks in, just a tiny bit, and lets out a little groan that sets Eliott’s stomach on fire. Eliott inhales as Lucas starts to bear forward, relaxing his muscles so that he can slide in smoothly.

Eliott tips his head back against the pillows when Lucas pushes all the way inside. He can feel Lucas’ stomach muscles twitching against his own with the strain of holding still. Lucas is wild eyed, staring at Eliott’s face for confirmation that he’s ok.

“C’mon,” Eliott breathes, tilting his hips up and wrapping his legs around Lucas’s waist with a sigh. He can see Lucas’s forehead crease and his mouth drop open as he clenches down around his cock, and he’s reminded that while they’ve been having sex for a good few weeks now, he’s pretty sure this is the first time Lucas has actually been inside of someone else like this.

“Baby, it’s okay,” he says into Lucas’ hot ear, “You won’t hurt me. It’s good, I promise I’d tell you if it wasn’t.”

Lucas leans up so he can catch Eliott’s mouth in a searing kiss before starting to carefully move his hips, sliding his cock slowly halfway out before burying himself back inside. They build up a rhythm like that gradually until Lucas is panting in time with his thrusts. Eliott feels dreamy and blissfully happy as Lucas rocks in and out, but gasps when Lucas pushes his thighs back and up until his legs are touching his chest. 

Now kneeling between his open legs, Lucas repositions his cock and starts thrusting, deeper this time so he’s hitting Eliott’s prostate again and again. Eliott’s mouth falls open as Lucas starts to fuck him in earnest, and he starts to babble as Lucas gets a hand around his leaking prick.

“Just like that, god, that’s right, fuck me just like that,” he gasps out, which spurs Lucas on, his face twisting comically. All Eliott can hear is his own gasps and the slightly obscene slap of skin on skin as their bodies move together. 

Lucas suddenly lets Eliott’s legs down so he can lean in and press his face into the crook of Eliott’s neck, letting out a muffled moan as he starts to come deep in Eliott’s ass. Eliott strokes his back, his shoulders, his hair as he does, feeling Lucas’ compact body shake on top of him. He’s desperate to come too though, and rubs his cock against the grooves of Lucas’ abs, trying to catch up. With a heaving breath, Lucas pulls out of him and slides down to his cock. He replaces his cock with three fingers pressing insistently against his prostate while he slides his mouth around Eliott’s aching prick. It doesn’t take long until Eliott is coming straight into Lucas’ wet pink mouth with a gasp and a groaned “ _putain!"_

Lucas swallows, eyes closed, and flops forward so he can rest his sweaty forehead against Eliott’s equally sweaty chest. Eliott presses a kiss into Lucas’ hair, breathing in his smell. Lucas is the one doing clean up this time, apparently, as he tiredly cranes his neck up to reach for the box of tissues by the bed. Once they’re both significantly less sticky, and the condom is tied off and disposed of, they curl back together in the sheets.

“I love you,” Lucas mumbles sweetly, pressing a kiss onto the tattoo on Eliott’s chest.

“I know. I love you too,” Eliott replies, reaching behind himself to turn off the lamp and plunge the room into darkness. The muffled sounds of Parisian traffic slowly lull them both to sleep.


	5. i need you so much closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barebacking, because i felt like it. enjoy!

June 2019

It’s their three month anniversary, and Lucas wants to do something special. They’re staying at Eliott’s again tonight, so that they can cook and drink and fuck without the potential interruption of Lucas’ flatmates ruining the mood. The living room is glowing with candles, and there’s an old jazz record quietly playing in the background as Lucas assembles dinner. It feels like something from a cheesy film, that Lucas not so secretly loves. 

They eat, and talk in the soft warm light, drinking each other in. It’s been three months, and it hasn’t been perfect and easy - but it’s been so good that Lucas feels himself falling deeper in love every single day. He just _wants _Eliott, all the time, wants to hear what he’s thinking and taste his mouth and be in his arms.__

__After dinner, Lucas pulls Eliott by hand to the bedroom. What he wants is no surprise - he asked Eliott to get tested a while ago, to make completely sure that they can go without protection tonight. Lucas has been thinking about it a lot - how it would feel to have Eliott fully inside him with nothing between them. He wants it, and he wants it to happen tonight, when it’s just them._ _

__They kiss, soft and sweet at first, until they are fully horizontal on the bed. Eliott’s long legs tangle with his, foot stroking at his ankle. They kiss and kiss until they have to break apart and strip off, coming back together with a little shared moan as their bare bodies press into each other._ _

__Eliott slicks Lucas up and fingers him on his back, legs spread wide and hips tilted up. One finger swiftly becomes two, becomes three, until Lucas is pushing back down hard, breath huffing sharply out of his nose. He dislodges Eliott’s fingers as they start to brush purposefully against his prostate, and pulls him in to kiss him deep and dirty._ _

__“I don’t want to come unless it’s on your cock,” he breathes into Eliott’s mouth, which makes Eliott freeze and look down at him with a vaguely shocked, highly aroused expression. Maybe the fact that Lucas spends a large part of his day generally being a sarcastic little shit, that when he gets needy and turned on and dirty like this, it makes Eliott that much more desperate to give him what he wants. The thought sends a little buzz deep into Lucas’ groin as he releases the power he could potentially wield._ _

__Eliott sucks Lucas’s bottom lip into his mouth, gives it a gentle bite. He slicks his cock up with yet more lube, eyes almost black as his pupils are blown so huge._ _

__“I’ve never… I haven’t done this with someone before. Without a condom, I mean,” Eliott admits in a quiet voice, eyes searching Lucas’ face. That sends another little thrill down Lucas’ body. It feels petty, but it’s gratifying to know that he and Eliott have some more firsts together, just between the two of them._ _

__“Well, you don’t have to worry about getting me pregnant,” Lucas replies with a slight smirk that makes Eliott snort and then lean in to kiss him, happy and sweet. It feels almost innocent, which is incongruent with the fact that they’re both achingly hard and have used a good third of a bottle of lube between them already._ _

__Lucas rolls onto his side and Eliott follows his lead, spooning up behind him and molding his warm body against Lucas’ back. He rubs over Lucas’ hole with his fingers again, raising all the hairs on Lucas’ body as he starts to dip back in with the very tips of his fingers._ _

__“Ok?” Eliott breathes into his ear. Lucas nods, and lifts his leg slightly so Eliott can line himself up more easily. Lucas lets out a breath as the head of Eliott’s cock presses against him, completely bare and wet at the tip._ _

__It takes a few minutes of gentle half thrusts, but finally, Eliott slides all the way in, bare and hot. Lucas can’t help but reach down between his legs with shaking fingers to feel where they’re joined. He can feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest, can hear the rush of blood in his ears in a roar that blocks almost everything else in the world out. All except Eliott. The entire universe has compacted down into them, in this bed together, bodies connected in the most complete and intimate way._ _

__Eliott’s lips graze Lucas’s shoulder muscle, sliding their way up to his ear so he can kiss it gently. His right hand is rubbing Lucas’ bent thigh soothingly, and his chest is flush with Lucas’ back, so close that Lucas can feel his pulse. He’s gratified by the fact that it’s pounding just as fast as his own. Lucas cranes his neck back at a slightly awkward angle so that Eliott gets the hint and leans in to kiss him from behind, licking into his mouth with a hot, sure tongue._ _

__They rock gently for a second as they kiss, and Lucas feels a jolt in his stomach as Eliott inches deeper inside him. He arches his back at the feeling, and intertwines his fingers with Eliott’s hand on his thigh, pushing his hips back to urge him on. “Do it, come on. I want it,” he breathes, forcing a little thready moan out of Eliott as he starts to do as he’s told._ _

__Eliott is, as always, extremely gentle, working his cock in and out minutely to feel Lucas stretch around his length. They slide into a slow rhythm as Lucas relaxes. The precautionary amount of lube they used maybe was a little overboard - Lucas can feel it already dripping down the backs of his thigh, making him feel wet and messy and so turned on that his face burns. Eliott can’t seem to take his hands or his mouth off of Lucas - he kisses repeatedly over his neck, his ear, his shoulders while caressing his thigh and hip with soft strokes._ _

__It takes just one slightly deeper thrust for Eliott to brush up against Lucas’ prostate, pulling a shocked, strangled little gasp from his throat. Lucas starts to grind back in earnest at that, reaching behind him to grasp Eliott’s thigh and dig his nails into the meat of it._ _

__Eliott’s touches change as Lucas starts to pick up the pace. His hand slides across Lucas’ bare chest down to his stomach, stroking his abs before clamping down hard on his belly so that he can tug Lucas firmly back into him. They’re panting in sync now with the clinging push and pull of Eliott’s thrusts. The hand on his belly drops even further down to give Lucas’ cock a few firm strokes, urging him closer to the edge. Lucas can feel his mouth hanging open, drooling slightly out of the side as his eyes roll back into his head at the overwhelming sensation of Eliott’s firm thrusts pushing him forward into the tight warm squeeze of Eliott’s hand around his cock._ _

__As Lucas’ moan get higher and more desperate, Eliott starts to gently roll them so that Lucas is mostly underneath him, stomach and hard cock pressed into the sheets. He can get that much deeper and lever his hips that much harder at this angle, and gives Lucas a couple of heart stopping thrusts before pulling away to sit back on his haunches on the bed. Lucas pushes up onto his hands and knees and looks back in confusion, only to feel Eliott’s hands curl around his hips and pull him backwards so that he’s sitting in his lap._ _

__Eliott slides back in with a wordless grunt, and Lucas curls his hands around Eliott’s thighs so that he can start to bounce on his cock. He arches his back, feeling a little slutty as he knows at this angle Eliott can probably see every inch of his bare wet cock thrusting in and out of his ass. They rock together until Lucas’ thigh muscles are shaking with the strain of maintaining the steady movement. Eliott pushes him over the finish line with a final few deep seated thrusts and a firm hand around his cock. He kisses Lucas through it, letting him pulse hard and hot into his hand, coating it with white._ _

__Lucas feels numb and buzzy, but continues to grind back into Eliott, desperate to make him come as hard as he just did. He hears Eliott gasp out a little “oh, _fuck, _” as Lucas clenches a little through the aftershocks, and it doesn’t take many more thrusts before Lucas can feel him letting go, hot and deep inside of him.___ _

____Lucas tilts his head back onto Eliott’s shoulder as Eliott wraps his arms tight around his waist and buries his face in the soft skin at the side of his neck. They sit there for a few minutes, breathing each other in. Eliott slowly lets his soft cock slip out, and Lucas’ stomach jolts as he feels his cum start to slowly follow. His whole body feels amazing, pleasantly sore and satisfied.  
Eliott gently cleans him up with a tissue, pushing him forward onto his stomach on the bed so he can stroke his free hand up and down his back as he does it._ _ _ _

____Once he’s done, Eliott kisses the dip in the base of Lucas’s spine, follows the line of his back up so he can press his mouth against his shoulder blades. Lucas remembers their first night together - how Eliott’s warm body pressed against his back felt like the most intense, intimate experience of his life. He had been so vulnerable then: after so much time denying who he was and what he wanted, being in bed with Eliott, holding him, touching him, kissing him had felt almost unreal. He’s never trusted someone so much, Lucas realises, with his heart and his body and his feelings. But the thing is, he’s seen Eliott at his most raw, his most vulnerable self too. He’s held his face in his hands and let him know that he’s not afraid. They’ve been as naked together in as many ways as two people can be._ _ _ _


	6. it was us baby way before them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this after drinking a bunch of wine. Cheers y’all enjoy

Although it’s not often they happen, bad days still do creep up on Eliott and therefore on Lucas in turn. Eliott starts to get fidgety one day and is just on for a week, barely sleeping, drinking a lot of coffee, running a lot to burn off some of the sudden energy coursing through him. 

The intensity of these days is matched by the complete lethargy that follows. Eliott is exhausted, barely eating, eyes at half mast all the time, quiet and unresponsive to offers of food, video games or fresh air. He can be snappy, frustrated with the highs and lows his body and mind experience seemingly at random. But he’s never really angry _at _Lucas, he’s mostly just annoyed at himself for not being able to predict when everything is about to cloud over. Lucas knows this, but can’t help the little prickle in his gut sometimes when he briefly entertains the thought that one day Eliott might truly refuse to believe that Lucas is in this for good, that he wants Eliott for keeps, no matter what.__

__Eliott’s just now coming out of the tail end of one of few days of exhaustion , and he’s suddenly very aware of the school he has missed and what he has to make up. Eliott had produced a seminar on his French lit novel the weekend before, and is in a spiral convincing himself he needs to completely redo it the night before it was due._ _

__“Baby, seriously, it’s fine. It’s great actually. You don’t need to change it,” Lucas says cajolingly, cradling Eliott’s hands in his palms while he sits cross legged on the bed, surrounded by notes and rough drafts and a confusingly large number of highlighters._ _

__Eliott covers his face with his hands and groans into them, dramatically. Lucas prises them off, tilting Eliott’s head up so that he can look straight into his eyes._ _

__“Listen to me,” he says quietly, “right now,  
there’s nothing else you can do to this presentation that won’t completely fuck it up at the last minute. Just put it away, and let me distract you.”_ _

__Eliott nods, mouth set in a tight line of worry until Lucas leans in and kisses him straight in the mouth. They slide back until Eliott is propped up against the headboard, and Lucas is straddling Eliott’s warm legs._ _

__“I’m going to take care of you,” he says, quiet and serious. He knows exactly what he wants to do. He knows exactly how he wants Eliott to feel._ _

__Lucas kneels on the bed and fingers himself open, exhaling through his nose as it starts to get good. Eliott watches him, eyes honey-dark and hot. Lucas can see his fingers twitch and his throat bob as he watches Lucas get himself ready and feels a hot flush of satisfaction run down his chest to his groin as Eliott’s cock starts to drip in anticipation of sliding inside of him._ _

__When the three fingers Lucas has rocking in and out become not enough, he pulls them out and steadies himself on Eliott’s chest so he can get him lined up against his hole. Without fuss he lets the tip of Eliott’s dick catch just against his rim. Lucas pulls off before he can actually sink in though, and gets in a few little grinds against Eliott’s sensitive cock before Eliott actually starts begging to get inside him._ _

__Lucas guides one of Eliott’s shaking hands to his ass cheek so that he can pull them apart gently as he begins to slide down onto his cock. It takes a few steady pushes of his hips until Eliott is fully inside. Lucas can feel every single inch of him, hot and pulsing inside his body._ _

__Lucas leans down to kiss Eliott’s, sucking his full bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it lightly._ _

__“Just - let me do this for you. Let me take care of you,” he says, cradling Eliott’s face between his palms. Eliott lets out a shuddery breath and nods, body so warm and ready underneath him._ _

__“Good,” Lucas murmurs, and starts to rock his hips gently, grinding down on Eliott’s dick inside of him. Eliott’s hands stay locked on his thighs, rubbing unconsciously against the grain of hair. He looks - overwhelmed, really, his eyes wide and mouth slack and sweet._ _

__Lucas frames Eliott’s head with his hands, gripping the pillow as Eliott slides a tiny bit deeper. He exhales choppily as he starts to lift his own hips and rock back down in a faster rhythm than before, letting his body relax. The bed beneath them starts to squeak with the movement but Lucas can’t bring himself to care - all he can think about is Eliott underneath him, face pink and hands clutching at Lucas’s thighs and mouth dropping open wider with Lucas’ every move._ _

__Once Lucas feels comfortable enough, he really starts to get into it, swiveling his hips in a small tight figure eight that makes them both gasp. Lucas starts to pant as he finds the exact move that makes the head of Eliott’s cock brush against his prostate. He grabs Eliott’s hands and interlocks their fingers before pushing them up above his head, resting against the pillow. Lucas is in total control now - he lets Eliott meet him with the thrusts of his hips, but Lucas knows that he’s the one setting the pace, he’s the one with Eliott open and and spread out and wanting beneath him._ _

__Soon the steady grind Lucas has been maintaining has him desperate for more, so he starts to bounce his hips a little harder, really letting himself ride Eliott’s hard cock. He keeps Eliott’s hands captive and leans in to press his face against Eliott’s collarbone, so he can take a big deep breath of the sweet saltiness of his skin. He licks along the muscle of his neck, sucks a slight mark into the bare, pale flesh._ _

___Mine, _Lucas’ brain says, and he can’t even bring himself to feel bad about it. In this moment, it feels like nothing exists but them, feels like nothing matters in the world other than his mouth on Eliott’s skin and Eliott inside him and their fingers interlaced above their heads.__ _ _

____Eliott is starting to push up with his hips, though, grinding hard into Lucas and sliding his legs up so that Lucas is pressed against his knees. Lucas follows the cue and loosens his grip on Eliott’s hands, allowing them to shift back to his waist._ _ _ _

____He half expects Eliott to grasp his hips and encourage him to bounce faster, harder on his cock, but instead he’s surprised when Eliott sits up, pulling Lucas in so their chests are pressed together, straddling each other with legs either side of each other’s bodies. Lucas leans back slightly so Eliott can keep sliding in and out. He feels Eliott’s hands slide up his back in a warm caress that melts the two of them even closer together. Lucas slings his arms around Eliott’s neck and grinds down hard on his laps. He’s so close that he can taste it - he can feel it in the pit of his stomach, in the clench of his ass and in the tip of his cock that leaks more every time Eliott’s abs rub against it._ _ _ _

____Instinctively they press their foreheads together as Lucas starts to jerk his hips with purpose, desperate to get Eliott off as hard as he knows he himself is about to. Lucas fucks himself on Eliott’s cock, pulling a sudden gasp out of him as he tightens around him. With a sigh, Eliott starts to come hot and deep inside of him. Lucas rides him through it, pulling at his own cock with a rough hand until he’s letting go between their bodies. A little bit of it lands in Eliott’s belly button, and without thinking Lucas swipes it off with his thumb and puts it in Eliott’s open mouth. Eliott closes his mouth around it and licks it off, holding eye contact with Lucas the entire time as he swirls his tongue around the tip._ _ _ _

____Lucas feels both extremely satisfied and immediately extremely turned on from Eliott’s mouth and his willingness to consume Lucas and let himself be consumed in term. It’s uncomfortable to say the least. He just wants to have a full day in bed with Eliott, no looming assignments or exams or doctor’s appointments to distract them from each other. Lucas thinks, as he watches Eliott roll over to grab some water from the bedside table, that he could very easily wake up to Eliott’s atrocious bedhead and freckled back and ridiculously long-lashed eyes every morning. He plans on making that a reality._ _ _ _


	7. I'm melting from the light one drip at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliott gets his bac results. the boys celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babies, enjoy! i've missed writing these two fools. this is very self indulgent.

May is over before Lucas can even notice, and all of a sudden exams are pressing down on everyone. He spends most of June completely absorbed with study, stopping occasionally to get coffee with Imane or lie in the sunny park with Eliott and the boys. Eliott’s studying for his BAC, properly this time. He doesn’t volunteer much about it, and Lucas doesn’t want to push the subject or get overbearing, but he can tell Eliott really cares about passing this time around. More often than not, their study dates are _actual _study dates, not just excuses to make out. It’s nice though, to sit quietly with Eliott, each focused on their work but completely comfortable with each other.__

__When they make it through the hell week of exams, everyone is desperate to celebrate. Emma throws a party, so there is a lot of cheap champagne and terrible vodka and a resulting day long hangover._ _

__By the start of July, everyone has come down off the post-exam high and is nervously waiting for results. Eliott, more than anyone, is keyed up, staying up late, going for runs even in the sweltering Parisian heat to burn off some energy._ _

__The day results are out, Lucas wakes up late. He can’t help but feel the nervous swoop of his stomach when he realises he’s alone in bed, until he hears the rattle of pots and pans in the kitchen._ _

__He gets up and throws on some clothes before he remembers that they’re actually alone in the flat. Lisa and Mika are in Portugal getting wasted on a beach, and Manon is at her parents’, so it’s just them._ _

__He walks out to the kitchen to find Eliott making coffee in his boxers. Lucas studies him for a second, trying to see if he can figure out what he’s feeling, if he’s checked his results yet. In some ways, he’s more nervous about Eliott’s results than his own. He knows how meaningful they are this time around, how Lucille used to make him feel guilty about not sitting his BAC on the first go around._ _

__Eliott glances up as Lucas rounds the bench, a sweet smile spreading across his face. He leans in for a quick kiss, and then another, smiling against Lucas’ mouth._ _

__“Coffee?” he asks as he pulls away, gesturing to the coffee cups in front of him._ _

__“Please,” Lucas says, leaning back against the counter and watching Eliott pour two out. They sip quietly for a minute, looking at each other, before Eliott breaks._ _

__“So I got some news this morning…” he says, making eye contact with Lucas over the rim of his mug._ _

__“ _Ah ouais? _” Lucas replies, lightly, trying to keep the nervous edge out of his voice.___ _

____“I passed. With honours.” Eliott says simply, smile playing at the corner of his lips. Lucas feels every single muscle in his body relax and beams hopelessly._ _ _ _

____He puts his coffee cup down, takes Eliott’s out of his hands and pulls him in for a hard kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck._ _ _ _

____“I’m so proud of you,” he murmurs as he pulls away, brushing the tip of his nose against Eliott’s._ _ _ _

____“You know, I’m proud of me too,” Eliott laughs, circling his arms around Lucas’ waist. “I actually gave a shit this time round. Turns out it’s easier to sit exams when you’re not pretending like you’re not extremely depressed.”_ _ _ _

____He leans in for another kiss, and then pulls back, eyebrows raised. “How about you, huh? Have you even checked yet?”_ _ _ _

____Lucas huffs out a laugh. “I’ve literally been up for two minutes. Give me a break. I’m barely conscious,” he says. “And to be honest, I was mostly thinking about you, anyway.”_ _ _ _

____Eliott smiles at this, slightly wryly. Lucas feels his face heat up, and rushes to qualify himself. “I didn’t mean it like… I didn’t think you wouldn’t pass. I just know how much this means to you. I know last year was hard. And that this year wasn’t ideal -”_ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Eliott cuts him off, smile spreading slowly across his whole face, “ideal or not, I think I got the best possible outcome, no?”_ _ _ _

____Lucas quirks his eyebrow at this, and Eliott bites his lip, face growing serious._ _ _ _

____“If I hadn’t skipped it last year, I never would have met you. It was a choice I made at the time, and it lead me exactly where I am now. I don’t regret it,” Eliott says quietly, cradling Lucas’ face between his hands. He leans in and kisses him, softly at first. Lucas lets himself be kissed for a few moments and then opens his mouth and slides a thigh between Eliott’s legs._ _ _ _

____It takes all of a few seconds before Eliott’s hands slide to Lucas’ ass, pulling him in tight so they can grind against each other. Lucas musters up the willpower to stop kissing Eliott long enough to pull him towards his room. He draws a line at having sex in the kitchen. He might have given Eliott a paint smeared handjob in school but he’s got to have some standards in his own home._ _ _ _

____Lucas kicks the door open with his heel, hands locked on Eliott’s body. He’s moving towards the bed until Eliott swings the door shut and turns them around to push Lucas up against it, pinning him tight against the wood. They kiss hard and hot for a second until Eliott pulls away, panting slightly. Lucas has no idea what he’s going to do, until Eliott leans in for another kiss, chaste at first until he’s licking into Lucas’ mouth with a sure, hot tongue. This only lasts for a few seconds until Eliott pulls away again, making Lucas let out a little groan. He’s not left hanging for long, however._ _ _ _

____Eliott sinks down onto his knees in one fluid motion, hands curling around Lucas’ hips. Without hesitation he pulls Lucas’ sweatpants down, not bothering to take them fully off. He noses across the front of Lucas’ boxers and exhales, warm and soft, right over his hard cock._ _ _ _

____Lucas swallows back a full on moan but a little breath squeaks out, betraying him. Eliott looks up at the sound, eyes dark and hot and pleased. He presses his lips gently against the thin skin right above the band of Lucas’ boxers, all the while keeping that burning eye contact. They look at each other for what feels like an hour but is in reality, a few seconds, before Eliott is sliding his right hand into Lucas’ underwear and running his fingers over Lucas’ dripping slit._ _ _ _

____Lucas draws in a sharp breath as Eliott lets his cock spring out his underwear and lightly kisses the tip. He runs his tongue across the sensitive skin of the head, so slowly it makes Lucas shudder. He buries his hand in the mess of Eliott’s hair, and runs his thumb across the shell of his ear. Eliott keeps up this slow torture, licking a single stripe up the length of Lucas’ cock, pressing a gentle kiss to the base, running the pads of his fingers across his inner thigh and the crease of his ass._ _ _ _

____Lucas closes his eyes and lets it happen, which is why it comes as a surprise when Eliott suddenly slides his hot plush mouth down the length of his cock. He jerks into the heat of Eliott’s mouth in surprise, making him gag a little._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry - you can’t just-” Lucas gasps, but looks down to see Eliott smiling, his lips still curved around Lucas’ cock. He pulls off for a second to say “I don’t mind,” before sinking back down, wrapping his hand around the base and meeting it with a long suck of his mouth._ _ _ _

____Eliott swiftly gets into a rhythm, working his lips and his tongue and his fingers in tandem until Lucas is shaking. He has never felt this hard in his life, watching his cock slide in and out of Eliott’s mouth, the sound of it wet and obscene. Eliott’s lips are pink and swollen and glossy with his own spit and precum, his hair is even more of a mess than usual from how Lucas has been twisting his fingers, and his pupils are so wide he looks high. He starts rubbing Lucas’ thigh as he gets closer and closer to the edge, breath huffing out in harsh pants and muscles tensing._ _ _ _

____Eliott lets out a muffled moan around Lucas’ cock, and Lucas looks down to see Eliott’s free hand between his own legs. He’s fucking into his own fist, keeping pace with his mouth on Lucas’ cock. Lucas groans at the sight. As much as he is enjoying this, he also wants to get Eliott off, to make Eliott feel as worshipped and loved and happy as he’s feeling right now._ _ _ _

____It only takes a few more swipes of Eliott’s tongue against his tip and a press of his thumb against the soft skin behind his balls before Lucas is arching forward, mind going blank as he cums hard into Eliott’s waiting mouth. Eliott clamps down on Lucas’ ass with firm hands, holding his hips still and swallowing every single drop, until Lucas is squirming with overstimulation._ _ _ _

____Eliott pulls off, face flushed, eyes wide, mouth open. He gently bites at the meat of Lucas’ right thigh before pressing a kiss to it, allowing him to breathe for a second. Lucas slides down to join him where he’s kneeling. He slides his tongue past Eliott’s lips, tasting the traces of himself._ _ _ _

____Lucas gets his arms under Eliott’s armpits and hauls him bodily up and over to the bed, kicking his sweats and underwear fully off as he walks them backwards. He all but body slams Eliott to the mattress, and straddles him. He yanks his t-shirt up over his head, and gets Eliott naked as quickly as humanly possible. His own cock is somehow already perking back up at the feeling of Eliott’s naked skin underneath his. Lucas leans down to kiss him, biting at Eliott’s lips as he rocks his hips down in minute circles. Eliott’s hands caress his back, his ass, his thighs as Lucas wraps a lube-wet hand around both of their cocks._ _ _ _

____They slide against each other, faces centimetres apart, sharing the same air. Lucas feels Eliott’s cock jerk as he dips his head to bite at the thin skin of his neck, leaving a small but distinct mark on the pale skin of his throat. Lucas pushes Eliott’s long legs up, wrapping them around his waist so that he can grab at his ass and rock the full weight of his pelvis against Eliott’s cock. He slides a hand down further so he can pull Eliott’s ass cheeks apart. He rubs gently at Eliott’s rim until he’s shuddering, before sliding a finger inside. He gets Eliott off just like that, grinding insistently against his cock and curling his fingers inside him at an angle so that Eliott starts wailing._ _ _ _

____Eliott comes with one hand on Lucas’s face, the other clenched in the sheets. Lucas is not far behind, letting go over Eliott’s flat stomach. He thinks that he should find it faintly gross that they’re covered in lube and cum, and yet he can’t bring himself to actually care. He presses a kiss onto the centre of Eliott’s chest, before turning his head so he can press his ear down over his heart. Eliott’s hand slides into his hair, the other resting on his lower back. They lie there for a while, just breathing._ _ _ _

____“So. Yeah,” Lucas says eventually, turning his head up to look at Eliott. “Could you tell that I’m proud of you?”_ _ _ _

____Eliott huffs out a laugh, scratching his fingers across Lucas’ scalp. “Yeah, I think you made it pretty clear,” he says quietly, Lucas’ favourite smile playing across his lips._ _ _ _


	8. tangled in the willows, now our tongues are tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hot in Paris.

The heat is driving Lucas insane. 

Paris is always hot in the summer, in the way of all cities get. The buildings and the cars and the people all radiate heat, until it feels like the air is shimmering and heavy. Lucas sweats through the armpits of all his t-shirts and lives solely off gelato and beer. Every morning he wakes up with his bedsheets tangled around his feet, kicked off in the night in a half asleep attempt to cool off.

It’s hot enough every night now that Lucas can’t curl into Eliott’s side anymore for longer than a few minutes at a time without swimming in their shared sweat. Truly, that’s what making Lucas insane - because Eliott looks somehow even better in the summer. His hair is streaked with gold and his skin glows and his eyes are intensely bright. Lucas just wants to climb on top of him, slide his tongue into his mouth, lick the sweat from the hollow of his neck.

It’s just unfortunate that any bodily contact turns into a slip and slide, that becomes less sexy and more dangerous and mildly disgusting. That doesn’t stop Lucas from wanting Eliott though - his touch, his smell, his hot tongue and the clinging push-pull rhythm of his cock.

When Lucas is alone, he dreams of it, wakes up shuddering and hard and desperate for Eliott on top of him.

~

They go back to La Petit Ceinture one evening, which is lush and green and golden in the dusky light. They play music through tinny phone speakers. Lucas uncorks a cheap bottle of champagne which they swig from directly, and Eliott pulls a punnet of strawberries out of thin air. They’re sweet, perfectly ripe, and so fresh that Eliott has to lick the juice from his fingers.

Lucas can’t help himself, and grabs Eliott’s wrist so he can slip his thumb into his mouth, clean off the sticky, pulpy strawberry. Eliott’s eyes darken as Lucas’ tongue swirls around his nail bed. He removes it, replaces it with his own tongue, grips Lucas’ hair in his sweaty palm so he can angle his face back and deepen the kiss.

They break apart when Lucas’ phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Mika, again reminding Lucas to water his basil plant while he’s away in Spain. Lucas can barely contain his eye roll - this is the third reminder this week. He hasn’t killed the plant yet, but Mika seems convinced he will come home to a wilted little stump of deceased herbs, which makes Lucas all the more determined to keep it in perfect condition.

They wander back to Lucas’ apartment in the sticky warmth of the evening. People are everywhere; sitting in groups around small old tables, eating and laughing and talking, so many of them that their voices melt into a singular rhythmic babble that echoes the hymn of the cicadas, singing in a chorus in the trees.

Lucas feels a bead of sweat run comically from the back of his knee down to his ankle as they reach his building. His t-shirt is sticking to him, and he’s mildly concerned that he smells, but he forgets that as they walk into the air conditioned foyer of the apartment complex and are bathed in tinglingly cool air. 

The apartment is stuffy when they get back in, so Lucas starts to open all the windows he possibly can and strips off his sweaty t-shirt, dropping it unceremoniously on his bed. He grabs two beers out of the fridge but doesn’t even open his - just presses the frosty cool bottle against his forehead, his eyes closed.

He doesn’t realise Eliott is beside him until he gently tugs the beer bottles out of his hands and places them on the counter. Eliott brushes a single finger across Lucas’ abs, follows the stroke up to his collarbone, his neck, the tip of his ear. Lucas feels like he’s been branded, like there’s a mark running from his stomach to his head, claiming him as Eliott’s. It intensifies when Eliott pushes him gently back against the kitchen counter and follows the path he made with his finger now with his tongue. 

He’s not touching Lucas in any other way though - just his tongue, lightly tracing the shell of his ear. Lucas feels shaky and hot and wants Eliott’s hands on him, even though he knows sex will just feel like their own personal two man sauna right now. 

Eliott seems to have a different idea though as he hooks his finger into Lucas waistband and starts leading him backwards out of the kitchen. Lucas doesn’t really pay attention to where they’re going until Eliott bumps open the bathroom door with his right hip. He steers Lucas inside, still just with the touch of one finger. 

Lucas whines and pushes up to kiss Eliott as he shoves both their shorts down and hooks his own t-shirt over his head. Lucas can feel Eliott smile into this kiss and lean slightly away from him, and doesn’t realise what’s going on until he hears the hiss of the shower running.

Eliott grins when Lucas opens his eyes and steps back into the spray. Lucas follows him, smiling, and shudders as cool water hits his overheated skin. He tips his face into the spray, letting it soothe the pink tip of his nose and soak his sweaty hair.

Eliott’s hot mouth is a sudden contrast to the cool flow of water as it reattaches to Lucas’ neck. He licks the beads of water from Lucas’ collarbones and presses them together, chest to chest, belly to belly. Under the spray it’s bearable to be so close, to rub up against Eliott fully, bodily for the first time in what seems like forever. Lucas locks his arms around Eliott’s neck, holding him tight in a close embrace under the deluge. They kiss, mouths wide open and slick. 

It’s when Lucas starts shivering that they realise maybe it’s time to jump out. Lucas turns the knob with a squeak, feeling clean and cool and refreshed for the first time in weeks. He’s also painfully hard, and doesn’t try to hide it under a towel, just walks out of the bathroom completely naked after giving Eliott a pointed look.

Eliott catches up with him in a second, large hands curling around his hips and steering him for the second time that night. They sway through Lucas’ bedroom door, kissing furiously. 

Lucas sprawls out on the cool sheets, curling his fist around his hard cock and jerking it a few times while he watches Eliott locate the lube. His whole body is golden brown from the sun apart from his pale upper thighs and ass, which are demarcated by a pretty serious tan line. Lucas’ mouth waters at the sight of him, and he smiles as Eliott finally sorts it and gets on the bed, leaning over him for a teasing kiss.

With a hand on the small of his back, Eliott rolls Lucas onto his side so that he’s stretched out in the sheets. He kneels behind Lucas so he can lift his left leg and slide a hand between his thighs, rubbing at the slick tip of his cock, the sensitive skin behind his balls, all the way back to his hole.

Eliott rubs the pads of his fingers lightly against where Lucas wants him most, smirking light as Lucas lets out a little high pitched gasp.

He fingers him like that, gently at first, and then deeper and harder until Lucas is moaning into the sheets. Lucas feels - exposed - all laid out and flushed and wanting in the sheets with Eliott kneeling behind him, above him, taking him apart.

When Eliott’s fingers start up a steady pulsing rhythm against his prostate, Lucas wiggles slightly and pushes his hand away, dislodging it so that he can draw his knee up to his chest. Making direct eye contact with Eliott, who thankfully looks as flushed and desperate as Lucas feels right now, he licks his lips.

“God, Eliott, stop teasing, get in me, please,” Lucas gasps out, and Eliott is all too happy to oblige. He slicks his cock with one hand, the other stroking up the notches of Lucas’ spine and across the wings of his shoulder blades. 

With a grunt, Eliott slides home, one hand on his ass, the other curled around Lucas’ leg, holding up while he begins to thrust.

Normally Lucas loves to have Eliott on top of him, so that he can encircle him with his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He doesn’t mind it gets warm and sticky between them - he just kind of forgets that anything else exists outside of their bed when they get like that. Like this though - the only way they’re touching is through the steady thrust of Eliott’s cock in his ass.

Lucas’ arms and upper body are free so he can stretch fully out and grab the headboard, luxuriating in the flex and release of all his muscles in his back, his shoulders, while Eliott pants and works above him. He’s almost blissfully happy, calm and warm and so fucking full of Eliott, rocking their bodies together in a dreamy rhythm.

Eliott seems to have slightly different plans as he hooks his hand around Lucas’ knee and pushes his leg up and over his shoulder, leaning forward so the stretch is less intense but so that he can get deeper. Lucas’ eyes roll back into his head as Eliott starts to fuck him deep and steady, and he lets out a stream of grunts as his cock starts to twitch and leak. 

It only takes a few more minutes of these deep seated thrusts and the pull of Lucas’ own hand around his cock for him to spurt hard against the sheets. Eliott isn’t far behind, but pulls out before he finishes and rolls Lucas over onto his back so he can jerk off onto his stomach. When he comes it splatters over Lucas’ abs and hips, some of it even landing in the patch of hair above his cock.

Eliott collapses on his front beside him and lays a hand over the flat plane of Lucas' stomach, running his hand up so it rests over his heart. 

“Looks like we are going to need another shower,” Eliott says, quiet and warm, face turned towards Lucas.

Lucas can’t help but laugh. He leans in and kisses Eliott until the room fades away around them. He pulls away so he can rub the tips of their noses together and rests his knuckles against the hollow of Eliott’s throat. 

“In a minute. For this one, let’s just lie here like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did look up best summer sex positions and yes the one I chose is technically called “the linguini.” Also I’m from the Southern Hemisphere and we are in winter right now so hopefully I did the Parisian summer justice. Hope you enjoyed, I love any and all comments! I'm at waysundefined on tumblr, come say hi!


	9. come with me my love, to the sea of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 12.01am on Eliott’s birthday, and he should be asleep, but Lucas has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday eliott i wrote about you riding lucas' dick! i love you!

It’s 12.01am on Eliott’s birthday, and he should be asleep, but Lucas has other ideas. He wakes him up, first trying a gentle tap on his nose, then graduating to a kiss on the lips, and finally blowing a wet raspberry against his collarbone. _That _wakes Eliott up fully, and he’s disoriented for a second until he sees Lucas’ smirking face above him.__

__“Was that my present? Your saliva all over me?” Eliott murmurs, reaching to tug gently at the loose strands of Lucas’ hair that always manage to stick out at an angle from the rest of his head._ _

__“Were you expecting anything else?” Lucas says, feigning surprise, but immediately betrays himself when he shifts far enough for Eliott to see the candles glowing from every flat surface in Eliott’s room. Lucas is staying over at his tonight - they ate dinner with his parents at the table and after Lucas and Eliott cleared the plates and cleaned the dishes, and splashed each other with the soapy water. They’d curled up in Eliott’s bed after, watching some series on Netflix until Eliott’s eyes were all the way shut. Lucas had clearly taken advantage of his unconsciousness._ _

__Eliott smiles, rolls his eyes slightly, traces his finger down the side of Lucas’ face. “Thanks,” he says quietly, brushing their noses together._ _

__“Happy birthday,” Lucas replies, voice soft. Eliott sits up so they’re facing each other, kisses him, once, twice, a third time. Lucas’ face is so warm in the candlelight. His bare chest and shoulders look silken and gold - the hollows of his collarbones, his throat, the dips of his ribcage shadowed and deep in contrast._ _

__“Already my best birthday,” Eliott mutters against Lucas’ lips and crawls closer. They sit like that for a while, cross-legged in the sheets, breathing each other in. Eliott’s hand is tight on the back of Lucas’ neck, anchoring their faces together. He pulls away slightly, opens his eyes so he can look at Lucas’ face._ _

__From this close, Lucas’ features blur in and out of focus. Eliott catches the dark swoop of his eyelashes, the faint freckles on his cheek, the glint of his teeth pressing down onto his bottom lip. He knocks their foreheads together and smiles, watching Lucas’ eyes slide shut. Eliott decides that it’s his turn to steer the direction of the evening, and rises up onto his knees on the bed so that he can slide into Lucas’ waiting lap._ _

__Eliott gets his hips flush with Lucas’ torso and cups his face in his palms, drawing Lucas’ gaze up to him. He presses a kiss to the bridge of Lucas’ nose, his browbone, his forehead, while Lucas grasps at his ass, kneading the soft flesh. Their bodies are pressed hard against each other, every inch touching. Lucas tilts his head back almost at a 90 degree angle while they kiss. Eliott feels a bit like he’s drowning, soaking up all of Lucas’ touch and warmth and sweat and spit._ _

__They rock together, languid and hot. The tip of Eliott’s prick rubs against Lucas’ abs, gliding with the help of a bead of precum. Lucas manages to fit a hand between their bodies so that he can wrap it around the base of Eliott’s cock. Eliott pants into Lucas’ mouth desperately as Lucas squeezes slightly and then starts to jerk his fist, the fingers of his other hand sliding between his ass cheeks and rubbing over his hole, warm and wet with lube._ _

__Eliott hums as one of Lucas’ fingers sinks in, flushing hot all the way up his chest. He presses his face into Lucas’ neck and inhales the smell of his hair. His breathing gets harsher as Lucas crooks it inside of him, sparking a buzz deep within the pit of his stomach. He’s full-on groaning when Lucas is three fingers deep, rocking his hips in short sharp jerks, pushing back against Lucas’ steady pressure._ _

__Eliott pushes Lucas’ fingers away when he needs more and spreads his legs wider across Lucas’ lap so that he can fumble for Lucas’ prick. All of a sudden it’s a race to get Lucas all the way inside, the languid rocking rhythm of before forgotten as Lucas grasps his cock with one hand and positions Eliott above it with the other._ _

__Eliott makes a noise like he’s been punched when Lucas pushes in. He can’t help it: the whine escapes his mouth as the pressure inside him gets hotter and deeper. Lucas is still and quiet underneath him, hands steady at his hips, watching him with glazed, hungry eyes._ _

__Eliott dips his head to kiss Lucas’ mouth. They stay like that for a moment, clinging on to each other, before Eliott takes the lead and starts to grind his hips in slow small circles. He’s holding on to the hair at the back of Lucas’ head probably a little too tightly, but Lucas doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he inhales sharply through his nose and snaps his hips to meet Eliott’s grind when Eliott accidently tugs at his hair. He might actually like it- a fact that Eliott will definitely save for later._ _

__They settle into a steady rhythm, bodies rocking together hot and close and fast enough that the bed springs start to squeak in protest. It’s a slow burn - Eliott is semi-aware of the beads of sweat that are gathering at the small of his back and behind his knees, but can’t bring himself to care when Lucas is so deep and steady inside him._ _

__The spell is broken when Lucas starts to tilt forward and moves his hips faster, hands tight on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so that Eliott just has to sling his arms around his shoulders and take it._ _

__“You’re going to make me come - if you keep doing - ” Eliott gasps out as Lucas bounces his hips up hard, one, two, three times more._ _

__“That’s the general aim, baby,” Lucas gets out before Eliott finds the strength in his arms to push him flat on his back, rising up and off his cock so he can slide back down onto it, even deeper this time. He braces his hands around Lucas’ head, fingers curling in the sheets. Lucas’ hands are tight on his hips and he is looking down between their bodies, looking at where they’re joined, looking at Eliott’s cock that’s dripping with every thrust. He holds on, almost bruisingly hard, and shifts his stare to Eliott’s face, his wet open mouth, drinking in his expression._ _

__Eliott can feel it coming in the pit of his stomach and the soles of his feet and the hair at the back of his neck. His whole body is tensed, waiting; so when it hits, it’s huge. He feels like he’s swimming in the ocean and knocked underwater by a huge wave, completely out of his own control, at the mercy of something much bigger and more powerful. He just has to ride it out, on top of Lucas, clenching down until he hears Lucas cry out and feels him come hot and hard inside him._ _

__After he’s slid off Lucas’ cock, Eliott lies on his stomach on the sheets and breathes deep and slow. Lucas leans over and kisses the mole on his back, creates a path up his shoulder to the crease of skin between his neck and ear._ _

__Eliott smiles. He imagines the bed is a boat, the waves of the ocean beating gently around himself and Lucas, rocking them, gently now. Eliott sleeps. Eliott dreams._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated, i love hearing from you guys and i love writing these two. find me @waysundefined on tumblr :)


End file.
